<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Rule by RomaMarufixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521734">One Rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx'>RomaMarufixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leonardo and Raphael [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, New Relationship, Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), first time nerves, tcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raph and Leo entered into a romantic relationship Leo had set up one rule...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leonardo and Raphael [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/435649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suffering a bit from writers block/general motivation to write, so I started going through my folder of half finished works and found this which I started all the way back in October 2017...enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Raph and Leo entered into a romantic relationship Leo had set up one rule...</p><p>“No sex.” </p><p>“What?” Raph questioned, that was not something he had wanted to hear in the middle of a heavy make out session with his new partner. </p><p>“You asked me earlier if I had any rules in regards to our relationship.” Leo said, hovering over his brother’s face as he sat in Raph’s lap. </p><p>“So you never wanna have sex?” Raph asked and Leo laughed. </p><p>“No, not never, just...not for now.”</p><p>“Why not?” Raph asked.</p><p>“I just think that we should wait before we rush into things.” Leo explained. </p><p>“Rush things? How could we rush things by having sex, it’s not like we’re strangers.”</p><p>“Yeah but it could still ruin things if we just make this about sex.” Leo said and Raph sighed. </p><p>“Okay I guess there is other stuff that we can do.” Raph grinned but Leo frowned. </p><p>“No sex means anything and everything to do with sex.” Leo said and Raph groaned, hitting his head on the couch. </p><p>“So what, all we can do is kiss?”</p><p>“What’s so bad about kissing?” Leo grinned, moving in to restart their make out session and Raphael happily responded, trying to keep his hands at his brother’s hips and not moving them any lower through fear he would not be able to hold himself back. </p><p>That night Raph spent his evening in his room, alone, with only his own hand to keep him company since Leo had turned down the two of them sleeping in the same bed. </p><p>The next morning Raph made his way into the kitchen and went straight to the coffee machine, ignoring the blue banded turtle and dark haired kunoichi that sat talking in whispers at the table. </p><p>As soon as Raph went to sit at the table to drink his coffee, they hurried away, still talking under their breath and Raph sighed angrily and slammed his mug down on the table. Not only was he being denied sex but now Leo was spending all his time with the woman that he used to have a huge crush on. Raph tried not to be jealous, he knew that there was nothing going on between the two of them but the least Leo could do was spend his days with him if he wasn’t going to spend his nights in his bed. </p><p>After a day with Leo completely ignoring him, he went to bed, angry, another night with just him and his hand. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
“Are you sure this is something that he’ll like?” Leo asked from underneath Karai. She had him pinned to the bed, straddling his waist and holding his wrists down. </p><p>“Of course, the two of you spend so much of your time fighting that there must be some part of it that he enjoys, like fighting you for dominance...so show me that.” Karai said and Leo rolled them over so that he was above her, pinning her down. </p><p>“So...how do we know who will end up on top?” He asked.</p><p>“You’ve got to fight for what you want, maybe you overpower him and end up on top or you play around for a while and then submit to him, let him take the lead for once,” she said and winked, “I bet that would turn him on.”</p><p>“Um, okay...”</p><p>“<em> Ugh </em>, you have to be more confident Leo, otherwise this is just going to be awkward.” Karai said, pushing Leo off her so she could sit up. </p><p>“It’s going to be awkward anyway…” Leo grumbled.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be if you’re confident and do everything that I’ve told and shown you.” Karai said, moving off the bed to stand up. “Now, stand in front of me and let’s do this again.” </p><p>Leo stood up, trying to shake off his nervousness and they went over the practised routine. Leo had come to Karai after he’d heard her talking to April about the guy that she was sleeping with and Leo decided that this was his chance to get some advice. </p><p>She had an inkling that she knew what he wanted the second he’d walked into the dojo. It was late in the evening, everyone had gone to bed and Karai had decided to use the empty dojo to practice her katas before doing some meditation, but it had only been ten minutes before Leo had appeared in the dojo doorway, quietly watching and slowly getting on Karai’s nerves. </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Um, I just wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Karai asked, annoyed he’d chosen now to try and talk to her.</p><p>“I want to talk privately.”</p><p>“We can do that tomorrow Leo.” Karai said and tried to ignore his presence but after another five minutes, he was still there. “What do you want?” She repeated, trying to keep her voice down despite how annoyed she felt, how hard was it just to ask something? </p><p>“Um...you know Raph and I are...together?”</p><p>“Yes...are you having problems already?”</p><p>“No! It’s going great, it’s just I’m really nervous about taking things...further and was kinda hoping you could help me.” </p><p>“Help you...how?” Karai tried to prompt him. </p><p>“Well, you’re so much more confident than I am...especially when it comes to...sex.” Leo said, cringing as the words left his mouth. </p><p>Despite what Leo’d been lead to believe, Karai was no expert on sex and had only recently lost her virginity herself now that she was free from the Shredder dictating every second of her life. Yes, she was more confident and did plenty of research for things she was unaware of, which made her seem like a sex expert to Leonardo.</p><p>They’d left the dojo  to go to her room so that she could find out what Leo knew about sex and what exactly Leo didn’t feel confident about. Which had led to their role plays, trying to get Leo ready for whatever might happen when he and Raph finally took that step and thanks to the rule that Leo had set in place, when they finally took that step it would be when he was ready. </p><p>Raph was testing that rule more and more as the time went by, growing impatient, but Leo was still not ready to take that next step, although he was getting close. </p><p>In order to keep Raph happy and to give Leo more confidence, he had lifted part of their rule and had progressed slightly in their relationship, they shared a bed most nights and had started using their hands and mouths to pleasure each other but they never went all the way, although they came very close.  </p><p>“Raph, wait, stop.” Leo moaned as he felt his brother’s hand start to play with his tail. </p><p>“What, why?” Raph groaned, his head hitting the pillow beneath him as Leo sat back up on Raph’s lap. </p><p>“The rule-”</p><p>“Ain’t we already broken that rule?” </p><p>“We haven’t...gone all the way.” Leo clarified and Raph rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Well we’ve done everything else and I don’t get why ya’ still wanna wait.” </p><p>“I just...I’m not ready yet.” Leo said and Raph sighed. </p><p>“Will you ever be?” Raph growled and rolled Leo off his lap, so he was now on the bed next to him. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We’ve been together for months Leo and we’ve only just started doing stuff, how much longer is it going to take you to ‘be ready’?” </p><p>“I don’t know Raph.” Leo said and Raph sighed and rolled over, his shell facing his older brother. Leo wasn’t sure whether or not Raph wanted him to stay, but hadn’t asked him to leave so he remained in the bed, turning so that he didn’t have to look at his brother’s shell.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Leo had gone to confide in Karai about what had happened the previous night and all she could do was roll her eyes at him. </p><p>“I understand where he’s coming from Leo.” She said and shrugged. “But I do understand where you’re coming from as well, you shouldn’t feel pressured into doing anything that you don’t want to but I don’t understand what you are waiting for.”</p><p>“I don’t know! I’m nervous!”</p><p>“I’ve shown you all that I know about taking control and owning confidence in the bedroom, the rest is all you!” Karai sighed, sighing in frustration. “Look it’s just Raph, sit down, talk to him about how you’re feeling and see what happens, if you’re too nervous...just let him take the lead.” Karai said, ushering Leo out of her room. </p><p>Leo remained standing outside her room for a short while after being kicked out, thinking about what Karai had said. If he didn’t sit down with Raph and stop pushing things to one side...things would not end well, he needed to confront this unneeded fear and talk to his partner. </p><p>Raph was easy to find, lounging on the couch in the pit watching a movie with their youngest brother.</p><p>“Raph, can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about?” He replied, not taking his eyes off the television. </p><p>“In private?” Leo whispered, not wanting to take Mikey’s attention away from the TV. </p><p>“Why?” Raph replied and Leo sighed in frustration. </p><p>“I’m going to your room, meet me there or don’t.” Leo said before walking off to the red banded turtle’s room. </p><p>Leo had barely made it into the room when someone walked in behind him and closed the door, turning around Leo wasn’t surprised to see it was Raph, but was surprised at how quickly his brother had followed him. </p><p>“What did ya’ wanna talk about?” Raph asked and Leo felt his heart drop at the look in his brother’s eyes. Raph was sad and very worried and Leo cursed himself for the way he had practically cornered his brother, Raph must have thought that something bad was coming.</p><p>“I want to talk to you about us, well, about me.” Raph took a deep breath and Leo cursed inwardly, he was just making things worse. “I want to have sex but I keep panicking every time I think about it.” Leo said quickly, getting out what he wanted to say. </p><p>“Fucking hell Leo, I thought you were gonna break up with me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that was a terrible way to phrase things and I practically cornered you and…” Leo let out a whining sigh as he began to ramble, nerves getting to him once again. </p><p>“Yeah you ain’t always the best at talking about how you feel.” Raph said, crossing his arms and Leo sighed. </p><p>“I know that!” He said in frustration and Raph rolled his eyes before unfolding his arms so he could reach out to his brother and place his hands on his shoulders. </p><p>“Just calm down...and tell me how ya’ feel and what ya’ want.” Raph said, trying to be calm for his brother.</p><p>“I want to have sex with you...but every time I think about it...I start overthinking and it...it freaks me out.” Leo admitted. </p><p>“Then don’t think about it, just do it.” Raph shrugged. “It’s just like what we’ve done before just...taking it a step further…” Raph trailed off, thinking before an almost evil grin spread across his face. “You could always let me take the lead.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Raph asked, his smile dropping as he gaped at his brother. </p><p>“Yeah.” Leo smiled shyly and Raph pulled his brother close to him so that he could kiss him. Leo wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and deepened the kiss. Raph moved to Leo’s neck to kiss and nibble at the skin as he ran his hands across his body, slowly removing his brother’s gear and Leo copied the action, trying to ignore the slight shake in his hands. </p><p>“Get on the bed.” Raph ordered in a husky voice and Leo found his feet moving on their own. Once Leo was on the bed, Raph pushed his legs apart and crawled into the space before pushing Leo back and kissing him. </p><p>Having Leo under him like this and knowing that they were going to have sex was making Raph very hard, very fast and he didn’t bother to try and hold his erection in like he usually did with Leo. </p><p>With Raph in the lead, Leo didn’t need to think much about what he was doing, only responding to his brother, which stopped all the overthinking he had been doing before.</p><p>Leo groaned as he dropped down and churred as Raph’s hand started stroking his erection, bringing him to full hardness before letting go and moving slightly off of his brother. </p><p>“Mm, Raph...” Leo moaned, causing the other to chuckle lowly.</p><p>“Yeah, hang on I just gotta get something.” Raph said as he rumbled around his drawers until he found what he was looking for. When he brought it into Leo’s view, he knew what it was, they’d used it before but obviously never for what they were going to do now. Leo tried to ignore his hammering heart as Raph poured some lube onto his fingers, he closed his eyes and titled his head back as he relaxed.</p><p>“Leo?” Raph questioned, noticing how his brother was trying to calm himself down. When he didn’t get an answer from his brother, he leaned back over him and nuzzled their beaks before kissing him, distracting him as he pressed a well lubed finger against his brother’s entrance. </p><p>Leo bit his lower lip as the finger slid into him, as relaxed as he tried to be, it was still slightly painful. Raph slowly removed his finger so that he could add more lube before he pressed back in, it hurt less this time. As Raph began to properly prep him, his finger brushed against his prostate.</p><p>“<em> Ah!” </em> The leader cried out as he arched off the bed, startling Raph who pulled his finger back. </p><p>“Leo?” </p><p>“Do that again.” Leo moaned, scrunching his eyes closed as his face flushed. </p><p>Raph grinned as he finger disappeared into his brother again and stroked the bunch of nerves he had brushed beforehand, watching his brother react again. He thrust his finger in and out of his brother’s warm body a few times before he added a second finger. There was little burn this time, only slight discomfort as his brother scissored him, stretching him, god he was starting to feel slightly impatient now, he wanted Raph.</p><p>“Raph...I’m ready.” Leo panted out and slowly, Raph pulled out his fingers. A very nervous look crossed his brother’s face as he looked between Leo’s legs. Leo nudged Raph with his knee to get his attention when his voice didn’t.</p><p>“S-sorry.” Raph apologised as he lined up his leaking erection with Leo’s well lubed entrance. The fact that he finally going to have sex with Leo was causing his brain to go into overdrive and some nerves started to settle in, but he was meant to be the confident turtle in this situation, with his show of bravado earlier and now he was nervous and worried about hurting his brother...he could understand why Leo had set the no sex rule in the first place. </p><p>Shaking off his nerves and worries, he pushed into Leo’s body as slowly as could and watched his brother's face for any sign of pain or discomfort whilst trying to ignore how amazing Leo felt around his dick. Leo was far from in pain, yes there was some discomfort as Raph’s cock stretched him further than his fingers had, but he made sure that his face didn’t display anything negative, he really didn’t want Raph to stop. </p><p>When Raph pulled out and pushed back in, the discomfort was all gone and Leo started to feel better and better with each thrust and it wasn’t long before he was moaning and churring, but that still didn’t stop Raph from asking...</p><p>“You okay?” Raph asked.</p><p>“Yeah...yeah…” Leo moaned as he arched upwards as much as he could and held on tight to his brother as he started to pick up speed. “Ah, god.”</p><p>“Feels good?” Raph asked as he started stroking his brother’s erection and was rewarded with more moaning and churring. </p><p>“<em> Yes…” </em>Leo let out a needy moan, inwardly cringing at how he sounded, but apparently it sounded good to Raph, his brother was rutting into him, churring and moaning Leo’s name, spurred on every time Leo made a noise, so Leo became more vocal for his brother. </p><p>“Raph, harder, please…” Leo moaned as his brother complied with his demand, bringing Leo close to his release.</p><p>“R-Raph.” Leo churred as one hand gripped his brother's bicep and the other was a blur on his erection, racing towards his orgasm, which didn’t take much longer to reach. </p><p>“Fuck!” Raph swore as Leo tightened around him, he could barely move, so his movements staggered and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. As best he could, Raph continued to thrust into his brother and reached his orgasm, filling his brother. The feeling of his brother’s warm come filling him was a weird yet sensual feeling which brought out a small churr from the sated turtle.</p><p>“How was that?” Raph asked, when he collapsed by his brother’s side. </p><p>“That was...that was wow.” Leo said, panting as he looked up at the ceiling of his brother’s room before looking at Raph.</p><p>“Not worth freaking out about was it?” Raph couldn’t help but tease and Leo rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Shut up.” Leo replied, making his brother chuckle. </p><p>“Well...now we got that outta the way, we can have sex all the time.” Raph said, winking boldly. </p><p>“Ha, well you can think again if you think you’re topping every time.” Leo said, making Raph grin. </p><p>“Oh ho, look who’s the confident turtle now.” Raph teased as he moved in to kiss his brother. “Get some sleep, we’re gonna be busy tomorrow.” Raph ordered and Leo laughed as he closed his eyes, his body ready to get the sleep ordered to him, looking forward to every second of tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>